Mukahi goes Insane
by Apple Snapple
Summary: For The Dirty Pear. Shishido has to deal with Mukahi's insanity. All the while they talk about llamas, diabetic explosions, type X diabetes, and the gods of jelly...The Twelve Word Challenge. Oneshot


**Okay kids. Having 120 word per minutes on typing does NOT help you with your boredom. It makes your boredom greater because you finish stories FASTER.**

**Ugh. I'm bored. I've said that TOO many times. I have 8 more days before I leave China.**

**That reminds me. I should start packing pretty soon. Meh. **

**I have a feeling that the sudden shot of randomness from everyone came from hyperdude. Guess what. She's the craziest friend of mine who goes and flings shoes at everyone. xD**

**This is for The Dirty Pear...**

**Cheers!**

**Words: Human Chess Battle Royale, Men In Tights, Diabete Explosion, Child Proof, The BK Lounge, CLAMP, Type X Diabetes, Nothing Fights (Dane Cook), "Best nothing fight of my life!", Gods of Jelly, Hot Pants, Magic Marker**

* * *

"OMG ATOBE JUST GOT A DIABETIC EXPLOSION FROM EATING LAY'S CHIPS AHOY!" Mukahi exclaimed.

Shishido raised his eyebrows. "Dude, it's either Lay's Chips or Chip's Ahoy. Which one is it?"

"BOTH."

"...Oh."

"HE JUST GOT TYPE X DIABETES."

"Okay, first of all, calm down. Second of all, there's no such thing as Type X diabetes."

"There is too! It occurs when you eat and play tennis and cut yourself AT THE SAME TIME!!"

"It's impossible for a human to eat, play tennis, and cut themself at the same time."

"It is sooooo possible. I mean, think of all the bloomabilities!"

"Blooma-what!?"

"Ugh. Fine I'll speak in the language of the stupids. Possibilities."

"..."

"I shall obtain a magic marker and kill Dane Cook!"

"Why do you want to kill him?"

"Dunno. Cause I'm bored."

"..."

"I shall meet the Gods of Jelly!"

Shishido just stared. "Gods of wha?"

"Gods of Jelly! Jelly PWNS THE WORLD!! Like, it's like...UBER-AWESOMELY STUPENDOUSLY UBERLYAWESOMELY COOL!!"

"Jelly has a god?"

"Not just one god! Three!"

"...Okay."

"I'm spazzing, I know, BUT JELLY IS SOOOO COOL!"

"..."

"Nothing fights!"

"...What?"

"Dunno. Some random thing from Dane Cook. Who I shall kill with my blood!"

"You can't kill people with your blood. Doesn't work that way."

"..."

"BEST NOTHING FIGHT OF MY LIFE!!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I've gone INSANE lmao!"

"..."

"CLAMP is cool!" Mukahi squealed. "I LOVE TSUBASA!!"

"...That's girly manga."

"It is SO NOT girly manga."

"..."

"I should dare Atobe to hire men in tights and have them bomb the school."

"Why would you need men in tights to bomb the school?"

"Dunno. Just suddenly came into my head for some reason."

"Okay..."

"HOT PANTS!"

"...Did that suddenly come into your head too?"

"Yeah. I was probably thinking of hotcakes or whatever."

"Uhh...Okay."

"Pancakes are awesome!!!"

"Waffles are better..."

"Nuh uh!"

"Yes they are."

"FINE! BE THAT WAY!"

"...Ok."

"HUMAN CHESS BATTLE ROYALE!"

"...Is there even such a thing as a human chess battle royale?"

"There is."

"Prove it."

"I have a child's proof! I shall call my cousin!"

"...Uh, forget I even asked."

"Okay."

"..."

"THE BK LOUNGE!"

Shishido stared. "You're a fan of Burger King?"

"...That's what the BK lounge stood for?"

"Dunno. BK's usually for Burger King."

"Oh. ATOBE GOT A DIABETIC EXPLOSION FROM EATING BURGER KING!"

"I don't think you can get a diabetic explosion from eating hamburgers."

"Oh, I didn't mean the hamburger. I meant the person who created Burger King."

"...So you're implying that Atobe ate a person."

"Yes! OMG HE'S A CARNIVORE!"

"..."

"HE'S GOING TO KILL MY PET LLAMA NEXT!"

"...You have a pet llama?"

"Of course not silly."

"Okay. You've gone insane. For the thirtieth time."

"Nuh uh...Yuushi's the one who's gone insane!"

"How?"

"He got chased by a green kangaroo!"

"..."

"From Candy Mountain!"

"..."

"Yeah, I know, it's pretty weird. Life gets to you sometimes."

"I propose taking you to the mental asylum NOW!"

"Dude, you've taken me there like what? Five times? It isn't helping."

"..."

* * *

**I'm bored and tired and I want to sleep.**

**Yay...bring in teh axes and chop my head off...**

**No, not really, I'm just kidding.**

**Please review!**


End file.
